THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW!
by gojidude2
Summary: New design, Same Hedgehog. See Sonic and friends as they go on awesome adventures to stop Dr. Egg man once and for all! (My first Sonic fanfic). Rate, Review, and favorite!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am now straying from Super Smash Bros and making an all Sonic fanfic! Well almost... But before i do, here is a recap for the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW!

Setting: In the year 2015 and on earth.

(MAIN HERO'S!)

Sonic the hedgehog 2015 (millennium Sonic): The main protagonist of this series, His is a genetically altered version of Classic Sonic. His personality is cocky, cool and has a "GET IT DONE RIGHT AND GET IT DONE FAST!" flow. He is pretty much unstoppable, but his downfall is his major stupidity which annoys amy a ton. His design is like Sonic boom, keeping the blue arms (Those peach arms were stupid) teal skin, YELLOW eyes and crash bandicoot like shoes and has absorb so much chaos energy to cause this new look.(By the way, he "CAN'T" homing attack).

Pac-man: (Well i said almost!) Is Sonic's collage mate and Is the last of his kind after ibis destroyed it and he barely made it to earth. Sonic and Pac-man have a Tom and Jerry relationship as in trying to outwit each other. (But Pac-man usually wins). His design is the good old Classic Pac-man from the world series. (I DO NOT HATE THE NEW PAC-MAN!). His flaw is being a little coward like which gives amy pleasure of making fun of him.

Amy rose (hedgehog): The sassy one of the 3. She is very cheerful and wants to help out those in need. She can be a little of a jerk, mainly to pac-man, but her heart is in the right place. She has a huge appetite due to the fact female hedgehog's natural have a bolder stomach. Her design is the only one i don't think is stupid, sonic boom.

(Secondary hero's!)

She-hulk: Just thrown in for the hell of it.

(ANTI HERO'S!)

Knuckles the echidna: The red hot guardian of the chaos emeralds. (Altered the story) He maintains the powers of gliding, climbing on rock, and causing earthquakes with his fist. His weakness, anger issues and being completely gullible. His design is based off of Sonic boom.

Metal:The second last Pac after Pac-world got destroyed, he comes to the present to destroy Sonic because he thinks Sonic destroys Pac-world, but it was Super Sonic.

Mega: Another one of egg man's latest creations but turned against him due to abuse. Now he will destroy everything droid or robot in his way to get revenge on egg man.

(VILLAINS!)

Dr. Egg man: The fattest, fastest, evillest, scientist you know. He vows in getting rid of sonic. There's not much i can really say.

Nega droids: (Please look up my Super Smash Bros fanfics to learn the history of these robots). There are created by Dr. Egg man to kill Sonic.

Black Droid: (Will appear in this fanfic) Is the first heavy type Nega droid that is capable of destroying cities.

Mega droid: The final boss. This droid has free will and ends up betraying Egg man. He is so powerful, that Not even Hyper Sonic can defeat him. His goal, to kill everything that exist and destroy the universe. Pretty damn evil for a fan made character and was ultimately destroyed by Sonic.

"Super" Sonic: The evil, psychopath version of Sonic. This happened when Classic Sonic absorb to much chaos energy, beats up Sonic (2015) and tries to destroys the Video game and the real world alike. Though he is defeated by Sonic but he will return in season/volume 5.

Ibis dragon: only mentioned

RX: Egg man's latest robot in hopes of destroying sonic. It is powered by a chaos emerald, so i guess that explains why he was close to killing sonic but he went ultra sonic again and decimated him.

(Incarnations)

Sonic the hedgehog 1991/SATAM (Classic Sonic): Picture SATAM Sonic but light blue (Aqua). Was past cool isn't it?

Young Pac-man (PAGTA Pac-man): Pac-man at age 14 (I told you all i don't hate him).

Rosy (Classic Amy):The princess of Mobius. Strange isn't it?

(ancient power)

Chaos emeralds: Your not a Sonic fan is you don't know these for 23 fucking years.

Power Ring: the highly over powered ring Sonic has been using ever since the cool days of Sonic (SATAM).

Hyper emeralds: My fan made form of the chaos emeralds, VERY powerful and can create entire plants! or erase them...

(Super forms)

Ultra Sonic/Super Sonic 3: What's better than a fan made Sonic design you ask? A fan made Sonic form! This Sonic form surpasses the powers of Hyper Sonic, making this Sonic's most powerful form yet. Think of Dark Sonic, but with grey fur and arms, and a golden aura. Sonic can achieve he collects the chaos emeralds, and turn them into hyper emeralds.**  
**

Ice Pac: the form pac-man achieves when he uses the blue chaos emerald.

(Random characters)

Optimus prime: At least Sonic likes the live actions movies.

(Styles if this was made into a video game which will never happen)

Sonic the hedgehog 2015: His style is fast pace, action/adventure.

Classic/SATAM Sonic: A classic, 2d version of all of Sonic's stages, there's nothing left to say.

Pac-man: His style is a more slower pace action/adventure

Amy : Her style is a mixture of both Sonic and Pac-man, but with a beat-them-up flow to it.

Knuckles: Just finding the chaos emeralds the same way he looks for the master emerald.

Metal: He will just be Pac-man's alternate skin but still keeping the psychic powers.

Mega: rehash of Amy.

(Powers)

Saw-nic: When Sonic uses a power ring, he turns into a spinning ball of destruction which can take out anything! even a building which lands him in community service.

WAKA: When Pac-man eats a power berry, it enables him to eat nega droids.

Piko tornado: Amy can take her hammer and form a tornado which can take out large waves of enemies.

Chaos earthquake: Knuckles jumps high into the air, than does a ground pound with his fist, causing an earthquake. (Needs green chaos emerald to pull this off).

Story: See Sonic the hedgehog and his friends as they go on adventures to stop Dr. Egg man and new foes once and for all!

(WARNING! NINTENDO CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR!)

Me: Another long ass recap regarding Sonic, awesome...

Sonic: YES! HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING UNDER MY ROOF FOR A CHANGE PLUMBER?!

Mario: I-a-say it's about time.

Sonic: I hate you so much.


	2. TSTHS Episode 1

It was just like any other day in downtown on earth, it was 2:39 in the after noon. "HI JOE!" Julie called out. (These are random names i came up with). "HEY JULIE!" Joe shouted back. The 2 were talking until... "BOOM!" A blue blur came speeding by, It was so fast it was actually worse than a tornado! "What in fuck was that?" Joe asked as he shaded his eyes from the wind. The blue blur stopped, reviling a blue hedgehog.

"Sorry about that guys!" The hedgehog shouted as he dashed off. "He is so silly!" Julie said as she placed her hands on her hips. "And fast..." Joe added annoyed. That's right! It was none other that SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic was doing the usual as in, running at top speed and performing wall jumps on tall buildings. Everything was running smooth for the blue blur. "AH! There's nothing like going for an afternoon run!" Sonic said as he smirked. "Eh, i'm gonna see what's on TV." he said as he dashed to his house.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic stopped running when he was 3 feet away from his house. He entered the door with a smirk. "HONEY! I'M HOME!" Sonic joked. "Hey Sonic!" Pac-man said as the 2 video game mascots high 5 each other. Sonic jumped on a couch and began to watch T.V.

"So anything way past cool going on?" Sonic asked, Pac-man shrugged. "Nope" Pac-man replied. "Hi guys!" Sonic and Pac-man both turned their heads to see a Pink hedgehog with a red 1 piece and a Sarashi around her waist. She has large rings on both of her arms as well as purple stockings all over her shoes.

That pink hedgehog is Amy rose. "Hey amy!" Sonic replied while not taking his eyes of the T.V. Amy placed her hands on her hips with a frown. "Do you 2 do anything other than watch T.V all day?" She asked.

"I do, but i'm not sure about blue chub chub" Pac-man said that only earned him a fist to the face by Sonic. Amy rolled her eyes, annoyed.

(PAGE BREAK!)

"HAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY DONE IT!" Shouted our favorite egg headed evil scientist, Dr. Egg man. "Robots to finally Kill Sonic!" And let me tell you, there were at least 90. "The best part is! Even if they do get mercilessly slaughtered, I have finally made my ultimate weapon!"

There was a 25 foot tall mega man shaped robot, but it's metal was colored grey with blood red eyes. He was in stasis mode. Sonic's worst fanfic enemy yet, MEGA DROID!

Does Sonic have any chance against this new foe, Will earth see another day, and will Classic Sonic appear? Find out on the one and only THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW!


	3. TSTHS Episode 2

Sonic and his friends were chilling until the News went on the T.V. "Ah come on! i was watching my show!" Pac-man said angrily. "Dude, there were just stupid reruns." Sonic replied which made Pac-man frown.

It was your average news reporter. "ROBOTS ARE TRASHING THE CITY!" She screamed. Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ugh! I think being a news reporters is by far the dumbest job in history!" She said angrily. Pac-man looked at Sonic with a WTF face. "Amy does have a mother side, you better watch out." Sonic replied.

"Mother or not, even a kid knows how stupid this is!" Amy pouted. "Right well the police can handle it so i'm going to play Sonic lost world!" Sonic said. "You mean that mediocre game IGN called it?" Pac-man replied with a smirk. "Strike 2, and if you get to 3 i'm shoving my spines up your ass!" Sonic said angrily.

Amy couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "But with shit aside, i don't think the police can't even try to land a finger tip on them." Pac-man stated. "Well that's there fault, they shouldn't had insulted Sonic Boom." Sonic said while playing Sonic Lost world. Suddenly, Sonic's phone goes off while the blue blur picks it up. "Hello?" "Hey-a-Sonic! We could really use your-a-help ab-" Sonic deleted it and proceed in his game. "BAM!" A rock slammed into Sonic's window, angering the hedgehog.

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT!" He screamed.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Meanwhile, Mario was fighting the big robot alone, his name is black droid. (Sorry for the shitty name!) BD (Black droid) shot rapid fire lasers at Mario, who dodged them in ease. Mario tried to punch the menacing metallic but surprise! It has chaos control and flew a fist right into Mario's face.

"MARIO!" Luigi and Peach shouted in fright. "Did someone call for a super powered hedgehog?" Sonic shouted as he used his super speed. "Yeah we did...20 MINUTES AGO!" Peach screamed at the hedgehog. Sonic closed his eyes and laughed nervously. "Sorry" He said quietly.

Sonic put on a heroic face as he dashed to the menacing robot. "Catch me if you can!" Sonic shouted as the Droid tried to punch him. The droid got pissed (Robots have feelings! Transformers is my proof) and shot a bright blur laser from his cannon, decimating 3 buildings, turning them into ash.

Sonic eyes widen in fright, but than narrowed. "I need a way to beat this guy!" "Sonic catch!" Pac-man shouted as he threw Sonic the power ring. Sonic caught the ring and a bright yellow aura surrounded the hedgehog. "YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" Sonic shouted with i smirk.

Me: in case you all were wondering, i brainstormed ideas while writing chapters for this fanfic, so it nit just random shit. But it's only the second episode of the Sonic the hedgehog show!


	4. TSTHS episode 3

To sum this up, Sonic formed a blue ball of destruction and destroyed the black droid and saved the day. (Even when the City was in ruins). But than, a random S rank appeared. "YES!" The blue hedgehog shouted. "Now it's time for me to juice!" Sonic shouted as he formed a blue blur and dashed off.

Sonic meet up with Pac-man and Amy, who were raping up the battle with the Nega droids. "Alright guys! We are done here!" Sonic shouted while shooting a thumbs up. The 3 walked back to Sonic's house. "You think you beat me? It has only begun! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shouted Dr. Egg man.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Our 3 hero's were back at the H.Q. (Aka their house). "That was tight!" Sonic shouted (That was his quote from Sonic hero's.) "Yeah that's great and all... but i think something's not right" Amy said while closing her eyes and folding her arms. "You worry to much!" Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Well i think she's right... because i found this!" Pac-man shouted as he pulled out a... CHAOS EMERALD!

"Whoa! A chaos emerald! Where in hell did you find that?" Sonic asked. "I found it right after you chainsaw that big robot, i think it was being powered by the emerald." Pac-man replied. Amy signed "Great! We get to find the chaos emeralds for the 60th time!" She said bitterly. "Come on ames! It's not going to be hard this time around!" Sonic shouted as he winked. Amy just smiled warmly, she was still upset, but she knew they could pull it off.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Knuckles was walking threw the trashed city, people were trying to rebuild it, kids were crying because some of their parents got injured, It was not a pretty sight. "Did a giant mutant dinosaur just trampled through this place?" Knuckles asked. "Worse then that!" Knuckled turned to see Egg man, all beaten up.

"What do you want Egg man!" Knuckles asked angrily. "It's what you might want to do! That blue pest stole the chaos emeralds! Even the green one!" He shouted. "Like you expect me to believe that!" Knuckles replied between laughs. "Also Sonic said your redesign is real shit" Egg man quickly said.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT! THE HEDGEHOG IS GOING DOWN!" Knuckles shouted angrily as he dashed off to fight Sonic.

Me: Looks like egg man tricked Knuckles again. So i guess you can expect another Sonic vs knuckles. But until then SEE YA!


	5. TSTHS Episode 4

Me: Okay guys! Welcome to another exciting episode of the Sonic the hedgehog show! This time, Knuckles is on his way to fight sonic! Let's see how this turns out! Now, onward to the story!

"STOP!" Sonic turned his head to see knuckles, pounding his fist. "How dare you insult my new design you blue bitch!" Knuckles shouted angrily. Amy signed in annoyance. "No racism needed knucklehead, Now how about we just drop this an-" "WHAM!" That was the sound of Knuckles flying a fist into Sonic's face, knocking him into the ground. Sonic cocky smile turned into a furious frown. "THAT'S IT! I'M OVER THE EDGE NOW!" "I'M ALREADY THERE! LET'S RUMBLE!"

Sonic formed a spin ball and shot himself at Knuckles. "I'll show you!" Knuckles shouted as he grabbed the spin ball, and did a charged uppercut. Sonic was flying sky high into the air. "Not bad!" Sonic shouted with a smirk.

Sonic spotted a hill and formed a blue blur and reached the top of the hill. "Here i come!" Sonic shouted. "Come down and fight!" Knuckles shouted. "Okay! But if i kick your ass don't say i didn't warm ya!" "You kicking my ass?! Ha! I could beat you down with a Sonic 06 copy!" Sonic growled in fury at that statement.

Sonic dashed down the hill at very high speeds and spin dashed Knuckles in the face, knocking him into a wall. "Your finished!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles wiped his mouth, than a smirk appeared. "Nope! I'm just warming up!" "Not after my foot get's stuck up your ass!"

This time both Sonic and knuckles formed spin balls and knocking into each other several times, causing a big explosion each time. "We have to stop now! We're wasting time!" Amy said with a stern look. "You want me to lose my life breaking up that death battle?" Pac-man asked in fright.

"Would you quit being such a wimp?!" Amy asked angrily. "You try!" Pac-man shouted. Knuckles did another punch in Sonic's face, but Sonic recovered and did a roundhouse on knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles were about 50 feet away from each other. They began dashing at each other until "WHOOSH!" They were ice solid!

Pac-man was there, but his skin was now light blue and had ice on his head, it was ICE-PAC! "Now are we gonna team up or we gonna stay on ice for the next 1000 years?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips. (You couldn't tell, but Sonic and knuckles were nodding).

Ice-pac took out a flamethrower, and melted the ice, reviling a very furious blue hedgehog an a monster like echidna. "Hey guys!" Ice-pac said nervously. Sonic grabbed Ice-pac and began to beat the shit out of him. Knuckles instantly the beat down while Amy signed again.

"(I don't know how much more i can take!)" She thought in her mind.

Me: Here is the 4th episode of the sonic the hedgehog show! Unfortunately i ran out if ideas for the next episode. I have generated my ideas before i posted this fanfic. So i guess i got a little over myself.

Sonic: But you can't quit now!

Me: Who said i was? I just need to think about what to do next that's all.

Sonic: NOW THAT'S WAY PAST COOL!


	6. TSTHS Episode 5 (Story mode)

"Alright Guys! It's time to take down Egg man!" Sonic shouted as Amy and Knuckles nodded. Pac-man couldn't nod, he was to busy laying on the ground like a G.U.N Truck ran over him. "So let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted as he dashed off but Amy caught him by the neck. "Hello? The chaos emeralds?" Amy asked.

"OH RIGHT!" Sonic replied as he turned to knuckles. "Hey knucklehead how good are you at finding things?" "The best! I can beat all of my stages in Sonic adventure 2 in under 4 minutes!" "I simple good to go would had been perfect!" Knuckles glared angrily while Sonic smirked, but then got serious.

"Alright guys! this is how this only decent Sonic fanfic is going down!" Sonic shouted. "Knuckles! Find the chaos emeralds!" Sonic shouted. "GOT IT!" Knuckles shouted as he dashed off. (I might make a fanfic to explain how knuckles got the chaos emeralds). "Amy! Pac-man! Your with me!" "Okay!" "Go fuck yourself!" Sonic was about to punch Pac-man's light's out until "BOOM!" Dr. egg man and the droids were taking over the city, Bombing everything in their path.

"That's what he does every year?!" Pac-man asked in panic. "I guess so! But we can beat them when knucklehead hurries with those emeralds!" Sonic said as he repeatedly stomped his feet fast. "But until then, we can at least hold off the attack!" Amy said while readying her Piko hammer while Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Sonic shouted as he ran in motion while his legs ran faster and faster until there were spinning as fast as blades! After that, the turned into a very bright blue oval and "BOOM!" Sonic took off so fast that it created a Sonic Boom! (Which will explain how Classic Sonic got here later)

Me: Sonic's going back to his adventuring days as he must stop Egg man! By the way, due to the 200 views this story has so far, a sequel might commence...


	7. TSTHS Episode 6 (story mode part 2)

Meanwhile at the city, it was getting decimated. Green lasers were shooting large buildings, destroying them instantly. "Hohoho! Even in the real world these idiot's don't stand a chance!" Egg man shouted as he smirked. Another green laser was being fired, and it almost hit Sonic. "YIKES!" Sonic shouted in fright.

After his heart stopped beating 60 beats per second, Sonic began using hyper speed through buildings, only to be death threaten by Nega droids. "hehehe" Sonic said to himself and he spin dashed the droids, taking them all out. "KILL HIM!" Soon, Sonic was being chased down by 3 flying droids (Based off of Sonic colors).

Sonic had no trouble dodging the lasers and fishing off the flying droids, but did have a problem when the was a crowd of droids right in front. "Looks like you got though you last act hedgehog! Prepare for death!" A droid shouted in his menacing voice. "Right! But before i do, SOMEBODY HELP!" Sonic shouted. And lucky for Sonic, "WHOOSH!" A huge wave of enemies were ice solid! "What the!" A droid shouted but than felt a tap. Amy was standing behind him, with her hammer.

Before you can say "Knuckles is on steroids!" "WHAM!" Amy decimated the last droids by smacking him with her piko hammer. "Better luck next time chrome dome!" Amy said as she smirked. "Thanks guys!" Sonic shouted. Ice-pac gave Sonic a thumbs up. "Now we can wait for the knuckle head to hurry with the chaos emeralds than stop egg man!" Sonic shouted with a stern look as he look at egg man who was plotting away, destroying more buildings.

Me: What is taking knuckles so long finding the emeralds? (Can't say that's a shocker) What can Sonic and his friends do to stop egg man? And! Well, that's it, bye now.


	8. TSTHS Episode 7 (Knuckles story)

Meanwhile Sonic was doing high speed adventures, Pac-man was clashing with a Ninja droid. At first, Pac-man didn't stand a chance at all. "So pathetic!" The ninja droid said evilly to a Beaten up Pac-man as he grabbed him by the chest and flew a fist in his face than kicked him in the face, knocking him far.

Pac-man landed on the ground with a thud. Sonic appeared on the scene with his sword. (You know, from Sonic and the black knight). "HEY CATCH!" Sonic shouted as he threw his sword to Pac-man. "Why can't you deal with this!" Pac-man asked loudly. "Sorry! I'm on the run!" Sonic shouted as he was being chased by 300 robots.

Pac-man had a devil like grin as the Ninja Droid gulped. "I-I-Is that the sacred sword?" He asked in fright. Pac-man didn't respond, he just sliced him in half and than destroyed him.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is looking for the last chaos emerald. (Guess he got the other six when i was asleep). "Alright! Now where could the last one be!" He thought in his mind, standing in front a huge sign that pointed at the chaos emerald, but he still didn't notice. Knuckles just shrugged and left to search in a different area. Knuckles came back to the start, painting.

"(PHEW!) Man finding that gem is tough!" Knuckles shouted. The was a nega droid guarding the emerald, but he got pissed to the point where he just blurted out, "IT'S HERE DUMBASS!" He shout angrily. "THANKS!" Knuckles shouted as he grabbed the emerald. "By the way, there's a time bomb planted down here" Knuckles said calmly. "WHAT?!" The droid asked in fright.

But before he knew, Knuckles flew off the stage with the chaos emeralds and the stage blew up.

Me: Hope you all enjoyed my failed attempt at humor but if you tune in long enough, Classic Sonic will make his mark!


	9. TSTHS Episode 8 TIME FOR A BOSS BATTLE!

Knuckles made it back to the city, with Sonic standing there angrily. "I can beat SA2 Stages in 10 minutes!" He mocked. "YOU TRY FINDING 7 CHAOS EMERALDS YOU PRICK!" Knuckles shouted angrily. Sonic rolled his eyes until Dr. Egg man appeared, in ash. Sonic and friends got into a fighting stance.

"What do you want now Egg head?!" Sonic asked with a smirk. But before he knew it, Egg man dropped on the ground and started kissing Sonic's feet. "Oh Sonic! You have to help me! My ultimate creation absorb to much chaos energy! It went berserk and now wants to destroys everything!" Egg man shouted.

"And i should help a fatass like you who has been making my life hell ever since the day we both got exposed by chaos energy?" Sonic asked. "Guess that's explains the blue arms" Pac-man replied. "SONIC! YOU MUST SAVE US!" Sonic turned his head to see juile, than not before long, everyone started chanting!

"S-O-N-I-C! T-H-E H-E-D-G-E-H-O-G!" They shouted over and over again. Sonic closed his eyes with a smirk. "Alright alright! fine! I'll do it!" Sonic shouted which made everyone cheer.

Well to sum up this Sonic went Hyper sonic against Mega droid, but got his ass handed to him as fell to the ground, landing on top of Mario. Juile gasped as everyone was shocked. Juile went to sonic in panic. "Are you okay Sonic?" She asked in worry. Sonic turned back to normal, but than frowned. If i can't beat that thing in my most powerful form, what can?!" He asked.

Everyone frowned and groaned until Pac-man stood up. "WAIT! There's still a chance! We have to remember all of Sonic memories and that should cause a chain reaction to the chaos emeralds!" He shouted. "Even Sonic 06?!" A random guy asked. "Yes! Even Sonic 06!" Amy replied annoyed. A his world remix (solaris style) Began to play as all of Sonic's games formed around the chaos emeralds, 1 by 1, the emeralds glowed light blue. Sonic was in total shock.

"The chaos emeralds has reached a new form of power! Astonishing!" Egg man shouted. "Yeah but i don't think i can..." Sonic said sadly as memories when he was Evil Super Sonic destroying everything in his path faded.

Amy walked up to Sonic, placing her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Hey it's okay! You had no idea how to control the emeralds this first time, but now this time around, i know you can create a force stronger than Super Sonic!" Amy said warmly which made Sonic smiled.

"Thanks ames, and all this time i thought you were a teasing jackass!" Sonic said as he smirked as Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic got in the center of the hyper emeralds, than closed his eyes as the hyper emeralds circled around him. His eyes narrowed as the emeralds went into him, forming a bright light as everyone had to shield their eyes.

Amy saw here eyes as a black sonic with a bright yellow aura was standing right in front of her. It is Sonic's greatest form yet, ULTRA SONIC! Everyone cheered as Ultra Sonic look at pac-man with a smirk.

"You got this dude!" "Ha! You even say that better than Shadow!"

Without anymore funny shit, Ultra Sonic flew into outer space for a final battle against The worst Sonic fanfic enemy.

Me: It's almost time to close the first volume/season of THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW!

Sonic: ALRIGHT!

Classic Sonic: Hey what about me?

Me; You'll get your chance...


	10. ICE AND ULTRA VS MEGA!

Here it is! THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW!

Ultra Sonic vs Mega droid in deep space, 1 vs 1, only 1 will live...

"I'm disappointed, all that stands before me is a mickey mouse like hedgehog!" mega droid said evilly. "I said this to every foe i finished in my past, I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Ultra Sonic shouted. "THAN DIE IN AGONY!" Mega droid shouted. But before Sonic knew it, Ice Pac was standing right next to him. "What are you doing here?!" "Thought i take your spotlight!" "WHAT?! THAT'S IT! YOU ON!"

"THAN THE BOTH OF YOU SHALL DROWN IN HELL!" Mega droid shouted as he shout a death laser at the 2. Ultra Sonic and Ice Pac barely dodged it "That's it? MY TURN!" Ultra Sonic shouted as he rammed in Mega droid's chest. "just chill and relax, Cause i'm gonna put your ass on ice!" Ice Pac shouted.

Ice Pac shot an ice beam at Mega droid, knocking him far. "UGH! Your attacks are decent enough, but i will defeat the 2 of you, DROWN IN HELL!" Mega droid shouted. "Didn't you just say that?" Ice Pac asked before him and Ultra Sonic got blasted with a huge death laser.

Ice Pac tackled Mega droid, btu he just threw Ice Pac sky high than blasted him with a death laser. Ultra Sonic watched as Ice pac as being shout just like a bird. "DAMN! Just how can i beat this guy?!" Ultra sonic said bitterly. Suddenly, for what ever strange reason, he began to think of Wonder Woman with her tiara on her head.

"THAT'S IT! Chaos powered Robots are weak to ice!" Ultra Sonic shouted. "PAC! READY YOU ICE BEAM FOR A FULL POWER SHOT! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" "YOU GOT IT!" A his world remix (S-head style) began to play as Ultra Sonic used formed a spin ball and knocked Mega droid in the face. "(Alright! it's now or forever)" Ice-pac thought in his mind.

Ice Pac shot a full powered ice beam at Mega droid. "NO!" Mega droid shouted. Than..."KKKKKKAAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!" A huge explosion commenced... Right after Ultra Sonic grabbed Ice-pac and flew home safely.

Me: Not your average final battle isn't it?

Wonder Woman: Wait? Why am i-

Sonic: ALWAYS IN EVERY GOD DAMN FANFIC?! GET OUT!

(Wonder Woman runs off).

Me: Wow, that was uh? What do you call it?

Knuckles: New.

Me: THERE WE GO!


	11. The end of TSTHS

Sonic and Pac-man turned back into their normal forms are they were back at the city (Which wasn't damaged in the slightest?) As everyone cheered. "Were awesome!" Sonic and Pac-man said at the same time as they fist pumped each other. "Eh? Decent enough for a rodent" Knuckles said before amy slapped him.

Pac-man rolled over the ground laughing, until he saw Sonic staring angrily at Egg man. "Hear me well egg man, i don't we you doing any more for the next 2 weeks! THIS ENDS NOW!" Sonic shouted angrily at egg man which caught everyone one's attention. Egg man growled as he walked away while everyone stared at him.

Sonic looked at Pac-man "Wanna play Mortal combat vs DC?" "OH YEAH!"

(THE END!)

Me: A story well done!

Sonic: So what happens now?

Me: Due to the 360 views and counting, people favoring this story, and 21 reviews, you better fucking believe there will be a sequel.


End file.
